Summer Daze
by fanfic-nerd-101
Summary: Just when things are starting to settle down in the Bay, another Braxton rolls in. With a house bursting at the seams and another teenager to contend with, how will Brax keep his family unit together whilst learning to cope after Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Daze**

_Currently: Heath and Bianca are together expecting Rocco, Casey is at school and doesn't have a criminal record (not arson ever took place, he backed out at the last minute) and Brax is learning to cope after Charlie's death._

_Apologies for any mixed up dates especially concerning Rocco_

**Chapter 1**

Another sunny late afternoon found the Braxton's in the garden with a BBQ and drinks a-plenty. The last few months had been hard on the eldest, Darryl or Brax as he preferred to be called, but as time moved on the grief he felt in the wake of his girlfriend Charlie's death seemed to ease. Brax had thrown himself more into his family as he ensured that Casey continued to study in the hope that he would become the first Braxton to finish school and with HSCs, whilst he helped Heath prepare for the arrival of his baby boy Rocco.

As he continued to man the BBQ with a beer in hand, he smiled at his brothers as he remembered how far the three of them had come and how much they were turning their life around now. Brax was certainly not expecting a police car to pull up outside their house just moments later. Looking suspiciously at his brothers, who both shrugged, Brax put down his beer and watched as a police officer let herself into their garden and approached him.

"At ease boys, I'm not here to arrest you." She smiled seeing the looks exchanged between the three brothers. "I'm here on another matter."

"What can we help you with officer?" Brax asked, feeling somewhat easier that his brothers weren't in trouble; that was all he needed right now.

"I'm here about your sister."

"Sister?" Casey questioned, looking between the officer, Brax and Heath with confusion. Since when did they have a sister?

"What's happened? Is she ok?" Heath stood up from his deck chair suddenly, concerned as he stood next to Brax. "Where is she?" This caused yet more confusion for poor Casey.

"Chill out Heath, she's ok. She's in the car…" The officer didn't get chance to explain before Heath rushed over to the car. Instead, the officer turned to Brax "I'm afraid your uncle was found hanged this morning. As she is still a minor, we took her to your mothers this morning but with the door being slammed in our faces we thought it better to bring her here."

"Thanks." Brax grimaced as he walked with the officer towards Heath and the car.

Heath was crouched down with the back door open trying to talk to his sister. "Summer, it's Heath." But there was no eye contact from the girl, who was shaking in the backseat.

"Come on sweetie, you're staying with us now." Brax said, also crouching down to Summer's level. "You'll be safe here with us." Heath shot Brax a confused look as he stood up and backed away slightly.

"Heath" Casey hissed, who was now stood at the fence watching everything unfold. "What's going on? Who's that."

"You mean you don't remember?" Heath asked, but he shouldn't have been that surprised. When Summer left them, it was in a dark time and Casey was only 6 years old. Casey shook his head at Heath and just watched as Brax managed to coax a timid Summer from the police car. As soon as the girl stood up her legs gave way and she collapsed into Brax's arms clearly exhausted.

"We managed to pack a small bag for her but I'll let you know when you can go to the house and pick up the rest of her things." The officer said handing a small rucksack to Heath as Brax lifted Summer into his arms, carrying her into the back garden.

"Thanks." Heath muttered not letting his eyes leave his little sister as Brax carried her passed him. "I mean it, thank you." The police officer just nodded, knowing how difficult it was for Heath to express any emotion or gratitude. Not wanting to push the situation any more, she simply got back in the car and drove off leaving the Braxton's to deal with their new arrival.

Brax sat Summer down on one of the deck chairs and crouched down in front of her, lifting her chin with one hand he stroked her hair with the other. "It's ok Summer, you're safe with us here."

"Brax, who is she?" Casey pestered causing Summer's eyes to snap onto him. There was no doubting the resemblance the four of them had; the same colour eyes and dark hair although Summer was much more petite than her muscle clad brothers.

"Casey just leave it a minute yeah?" Brax spat causing Summer to shy away slightly.

"No Brax, what's going on?" Casey forced the issue before Heath stepped in.

"Look Case, lets sort the food out. I'm sure Summer hasn't eaten all day, kid looks like she's just skin and bones." Summer looked at the middle brother as he grinned at her and she smiled nervously back, she was pretty hungry.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brax asked, unsure of what to do in this situation, he hadn't really seen her much over the last 12 years; was it really appropriate for him to jump into the big brother role straight away?

Brax didn't have to consider the answer for very long as all of a sudden he found his little sister in his arms as she sobbed into his shirt nearly knocking him off balance. "Shhh" He comforted as he rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"Hey, how are my favourite boys?" Called a pregnant Bianca who appeared at the gate with arms full of BBQ supplies. "Who's that?" Bianca asks as Heath hurries to greet her with a peck on the cheek and to take the bags she's carrying.

"Apparently that's our sister." Casey says bitterly, more like a spoilt child than anything else.

"I never knew you had a sister." Bianca asked Heath, shocked by the revelation.

"It's a long story babe. We'll explain once she's a bit more settled." Heath said nodding towards where Brax was still supporting a distraught Summer. Bianca nodded and began to set out the table with food as Heath plated up the mountains of meat they'd cooked.

"How can you be so calm?" Casey asked Bianca, "Don't you want answers?!"

"Casey, you know as well as I do that your brothers will tell us in their own time and when they feel it is most appropriate. Your sister looks pretty fragile right now, the last thing she needs is you spitting out your dummy because you don't know everything." Bianca said softly but still sternly, leaving Casey speechless and regretting his previous actions.

"Hey Summer, do you want some food?" Bianca turned and asked the youngest Braxton as if she had always known her. Summer looked uneasily at Brax before nodding and walking towards the feast in front of her.

Brax stood beside Heath as they watched Summer interact nervously with Bianca, whilst she helped herself to food. "Where's Richard?" Heath asked his oldest brother quietly.

"Dead. Suicide" Brax replied in more of a whisper than anything else.

"Poor kid." Heath nodded, "But she's safe now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The rest of the evening passed with a strange atmosphere, Summer was trying to interact as much as she could before she began to feel guilty for not mourning the death of her guardian and uncle. The Braxton's and Bianca sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the sun set in the distance, Summer was lost in its beauty when all of a sudden she found herself with just Brax for company.

"I know this must be pretty strange for you." Brax began awkwardly. "But this is your home now. I don't know how much you remember of before you lived with Richard but it's different now; you're safe." Brax didn't even wait for a comment from Summer before continuing. "I am sorry that you couldn't stay with us all those years ago, but it was for your own safety I promise."

Brax placed his head in his hands and sighed deeply, he wasn't mourning the loss of an uncle he barely knew but for the absence of his sister for the past 12 years; regardless of the fact that it was in her best interests to leave the Braxton house.

"I know." Summer said eventually. "I don't remember much but I know that you did what you had to. I understand" Brax looked up at his sister who was looking straight back at him for the first time since she had arrived.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to but what happened? With Richard I mean." Brax asked nervously, afraid that he was overstepping the mark and unsure of how fragile his sister was.

"He'd been threatening it for months maybe years." Summer said with no trace of emotion, only looking out towards where the sun had set. "Then this morning, he tied me up and did it in front of me before I had chance to stop him. Luckily I had my phone in my pocket so I was able to call the authorities but it was too late. They took me to mums but she didn't want anything to do with me, started shouting that I was trouble and a bad'un before slamming the door shut and now here I am."

Brax didn't know what to say, he had so many questions; why did Richard do it? Why had he tied her up? Had it happened before? As for Cheryl, he hadn't been entirely shocked by her response but did Summer know that she wasn't a 'bad'un'?

"Summer, I don't know what to say." Brax began sadly, "But you're not trouble or a bad'un. Mum's an idiot sometimes, you'll be better off here with us anyway." Summer looked at Brax and smiled.

"Thanks. But if I'm too much trouble, I can find somewhere else to stay."

"Absolutely not." Heath said from behind the pair making both of them jump slightly, "You're staying here end of." Heath sat down on the other side of Summer whilst receiving glares from Brax.

"Don't worry." Heath commented, "I haven't heard anything, I just thought I'd come and ask if you wanted a drink. Plus Casey is doing my head in."

"Does he seriously not remember?" Brax asked, "I mean I know he was only 6, but forgetting your sister is pretty big."

"Brax, he doesn't remember much before dad went to prison and I bet it's the same for this one." Heath nodded to Summer, "were it not for us getting up to see her from time to time, I bet she wouldn't know who we are."

Brax nodded, Heath had a point. Summer had gone into Richard's care when she was 4 years old, Brax had feared for her when Danny, their father, started to show an unhealthy interest for his little sister. Richard was their mother's brother who Danny barely acknowledged was alive, it was in Summer's best interests that she left. It had always been the plan to bring her back when things were safe again, but once Danny went to prison Cheryl hit the bottle hard and Brax made the tough decision to leave Summer where she was. Heath and him had managed to visit when they could but in recent years it proved more difficult and they hadn't seen her in at least 2 years.

"I suppose we better explain things to Casey." Summer whispered uncertainly, she knew it was going to be hard to explain but better now than never.

"Let him stew for a bit longer, we don't have to do anything." Heath said hotly

"She's got a point Heath, can you really put up with Casey asking questions all night until we tell him?" Brax reasoned, "We don't have to tell him details, just outline why you didn't grown up with us, yeah?" Brax took hold of Summer's hands and looked into her eyes, upset that they held so much pain within them.

"I don't mind." Summer said, "I'll answer any of his questions."

"Only if you're comfortable." Brax said immediately as he stood up and lead the way into their house. In that moment, Heath wondered what Summer had actually told Brax before he had interrupted them.

They found Casey and Bianca sat on the sofa watching TV in the living room when they entered. Casey immediately turned it off and spun around "Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?" He snapped still angry that he was being left out. Heath was about to step forward and snap at his little brother but was stopped by his sisters small hand on his arm.

Seeing this, Bianca got up and said "I'll leave you to it."

"No, stay." Summer said, "You're part of this family too from what I can gather, more so than I am right now."

Heath wanted to argue with that statement and assure his sister that she was part of the family, but a look from Brax silenced him. Bianca sat down as did Brax and Summer whilst Heath leaned against the table with his arms folded in defiance.

"Casey, I know you don't remember much from before dad got sent to prison." Brax began as Heath ignored the questioning looks heading in his direction from Bianca. "But just before he got arrested for good, he started to divert his attention away from bullying Heath and focused on Summer." Heath couldn't look Bianca in the eye, she didn't know much about his childhood and he knew questions were filling his head but for now he maintained his focus on Summer and Casey.

"You know I always tried my best to protect you guys but one night I failed to keep Summer safe and that's when I took her to Richard's." Brax sighed, he couldn't look Summer in the eye, he was still racked with so much guilt at failing to protect her.

"Who's Richard?" Casey asked and Brax was thankful that that was the question Casey chose to ask.

"He was mums brother, dad didn't really know him or where he lived so it was the perfect place to leave Summer." Brax explained. "It was only meant to be until we got dad to leave but then mum hit the grog and she started to shout the odds and blame the fact that she'd had a girl for dads anger and abuse. Heath and I decided that it was best that she didn't come back and live with us."

"Ok, but how come I've never heard you talk about her?" Casey asked again but this time Heath answered.

"Because it was just better that way, mum flew off the handle any time Summer was mentioned."

"And now she's living with us?" Casey asked and both Brax and Heath nodded. "I'm sorry" Casey said looking at his younger sister.

"It's ok" Summer replied, glad that he didn't appear to be angry anymore.

"Well, I suppose there's only one thing left to say." Heath smiled, "Welcome to the mad house little sis" Summer smiled and sat back comfortably as her brothers laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

They had got Summer settled into the spare room easy enough that night with the promise that they would make the room hers soon. Summer had nodded gratefully and curled up in her new bed falling asleep instantly, exhausted.

Brax and Casey had retired to bed also, leaving Heath and Bianca to talk on the sofa. Bianca was cuddled in Heaths arms whilst they both subconsciously placed a hand on Bianca's belly. "He won't go through anything that I went through as a child." Heath muttered absentmindedly as he stared blankly at the TV.

"Heath, I know you probably won't want to talk about it, but what happened with your dad?" Bianca cautiously asked, she knew that Heath wouldn't talk about his past of his own accord but with his last comment she just had to ask.

"Dad was rotten." Heath sighed, "I really don't want to go into detail because I've tried to ignore it, but he used to beat us up pretty bad."

Bianca just sat silently, knowing that Heath wouldn't say anything else but pleased that he had been able to open up to her; even if it was just a little.

"I'm going to bed." Heath announced and stood up, not really waiting to see if she would join him. Bianca sat watching the rest of their programme as she mulled over the evenings events.

"Don't worry too much about him." Brax said as he came from the kitchen, glass of water in hand. "It was tough for him growing up and he's tried so hard to move on from it. He still holds on to so much anger but maybe some of it will disappear now that he has Summer here again. He blames himself for what happened to her"

"You mean he blames himself for his dad not beating him more?" Bianca asked, shocked.

"Yes and no." Brax sat on the arm of the sofa and turned to Bianca. "He used to put himself between dad and Summer and beg him to go at him and leave Summer alone. It was a messed up time Bianca." Brax shook his head trying to rid himself of the memories. "Don't push him too much to tell you what happened, Casey doesn't even know half of what went on. Hopefully your bubba will be enough to distract him and help him let go of the past."

With that Brax got up and went back to bed leaving Bianca to her thoughts until she too retired to bed.

* * *

The following morning Summer emerged from her bedroom to find her three brothers sat at the breakfast table. They all smiled at her as she sat in the empty chair across from Heath but before she could speak, Bianca came rushing in.

"Casey I'm heading in now and considering I'm late you'd better jump in the car with me." Bianca said as she grabbed her satchel and kissed Heath on the top of the head and shot out of the door waving goodbye to Summer and Brax.

"Well get going then!" Brax ordered as Casey sighed and reluctantly picked up his rucksack before leaving also.

"I suppose we should get you enrolled in school" Brax said as he offered to pour Summer a cup of coffee.

"Lay off the kid for a bit Brax, she's only just got here" Heath commented with a mouth full of cereal.

Summer giggled slightly before saying "Brax is right, if I'm going to here I should really sign up for school and stuff. I've got dreams you know."

"You definitely didn't grow up under the Braxton influence then." Brax laughed, "A Braxton who wants to go to school, you'll be telling me you want to be a doctor next!" But Brax suddenly choked on his coffee as he saw the sheepish grin Summer had on her face.

"Bloody hell." Heath laughed, "So you want to go to university the shebang?"

"Yup, always wanted to go into medicine" Summer replied shyly. She had no idea where the urge to go into medicine but Brax had his suspicions.

"When you were younger, you always tried to clean Heath up." Brax explained, "You were the only person he'd let near him."

Heath smiled at the memory as did Brax, Summer was the only one that Heath let in even though it was only for a few short years. There was a bond between the two siblings that had been there since the day she was born, Brax was almost jealous of the bond but he knew that it was good for Heath to have a someone with whom he could be himself and he really hoped that the connection was still there.

"I remember." Summer smiled, "It's one of the only memories I have of that time." With that Brax beamed at his sister, the connection must still be there if that's the memory she's able to remember.

"I've missed you guys" She continued, "It was so lonely at Richard's, he was never there and I lived for the days when you guys visited."

"We've missed you too pup." Heath cooed getting up to hug Summer, he still called her pup after all this time and she smiled as he did so, feeling like she belonged once again.

"Hey, I've got to check in on Angelo's. Are you two going to be ok here?" Brax asked suddenly remembering that he had a delivery due.

"Yeah of course." Summer answered and Brax smiled before leaving, perhaps she wasn't as fragile as he first thought.

"So little sis, what would you like to do?" Heath asked putting his bowl in the sink, "Do you want any breakfast?" Heath asked as he looked in the fridge and picked up the now empty milk bottle. "Maybe not, I could treat you to a diner fry up? Maybe I'll get one too…" He pondered

"But you've just eaten!" Summer laughed looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm a growing boy!" Heath laughed puffing out his chest.

"Ok ok, let me go and get dressed." Summer left the room laughing.

Upon reaching her room, she examined the bag that had been packed for her and sighed. She rummaged through the bag that had clearly been thrown together in about 3 seconds and hoped she would be allowed back soon to get more clothes. She found a pair of denim shorts and a black vest top with the Avenged Sevenfold logo on it, running a quick brush through her hair and applying some make-up she was ready to face the world; well as ready as she was ever going to be.

Heath smiled as she walked back into the living room and handed her the flip-flops she had been looking for. "Good to see that you're not a girly girl" Heath smirked, "I don't know how I'd cope if you were into all this pink stuff!"

"Yuck" Summer stuck her tongue out in agreement with her older brother. "So where's this breakfast you've promised me?"

"Follow me pup" Heath chirped as he lead the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

They entered the diner and chose a table in the sun, but Summer's presence in Heath's company certainly didn't go unnoticed.

"Why is everyone staring?" Summer asked Heath as they sat down and looked at the menu.

"Yeah, it's a small town. You watch, by the end of the day someone will tell Bianca that I'm seeing a much younger woman." Heath laughed as he sat back in his chair with his arms stretched out behind his head.

A few minutes later a ditzy blond woman came and took their order. "What can I get you two?" She smiled sweetly at them.

"Why don't you choose first sweetie?" Heath cooed at his sister knowing full well how his actions would be interpreted, with that he put a comforting hand on Summer's arm who smiled.

"Oh I don't know hun, you know what my favourites are." Summer played along causing the waitress to blush but become even more eager to observe the dialogue between the two.

"If you're sure darling?" Heath smiled once more, "In that case, two coffees and two pancakes with all the trimmings. Thank you Marilyn." He nodded to the waitress, Marilyn causing her to frantically scribble away on her notepad and rush off to collect their order.

With that the two of them burst into hysterical laughter as they watched Marilyn sort out their coffee whilst gossiping with the other women behind the counter. "Did I order right?" Heath asked removing his hand from Summer's arm.

"Of course you did." Summer smiled, it was like her and Heath had never been apart.

"The connection is still there." Heath muttered as Summer shot him a confused look he continued. "When you were small, we had a straight off connection. You would always come to me before anyone else, I taught you to walk and talk; your first word was 'He'th' followed by you pointing to yourself and saying 'pup'" Heath reminisced.

"I knew it felt right when I came over last night." Summer smiled as their coffee arrived with a redheaded woman, she hadn't even meant to say anything that would get the rumour mill running but it was too late.

"There's your coffee." The woman almost slammed the coffee down on the table and scowled at Heath.

"Irene, it's not what it looks like." Heath said trying to contain his laughter. "Stop it you!" He said to Summer who also couldn't control her laughter resulting in Heath kicking her under the table.

"It's not me you'll be explaining to Heath Braxton!" Irene snapped and stalked off.

"You're not helping the situation pup!" Heath chastised.

"Hey! You started it!" Summer smiled still laughing.

"Let's just eat these pancakes and get out of here" Heath said moodily as their breakfast, or second in Heath's case, arrived

After tormenting the staff at the diner, Heath took Summer up to Angelo's setting more tongues wagging on their way at how close the siblings were.

"Well you two look like you're up to no good." Brax laughed.

"She's the one causing trouble!" Heath said playfully pushing Summer.

Brax just laughed at his siblings, it was almost like Summer had grown up with them all along. Part of him wanted to feel blessed that the transition back into the family had been easy for her but the other part of him worried slightly, those beautiful brown eyes still held so much pain no matter how much she laughed.

"You know your shift starts in 10 right Heath?" Brax said throwing a black shirt at his brother.

"What?" Heath genuinely looked hurt, "Can't I just hang out with Sum all day?"

"Where's the fun in that? Plus, it's my turn to catch up with the long lost sibling!" Brax laughed stepping out from behind the counter and throwing a dish cloth at Heath who just scowled.

"Come on kiddo!" He said holding out his arm for Summer to take. The two of them happily left the bar waving to Heath as they went as he just stared hopelessly.

"So I got a call from the cops this morning." Brax said as he and Summer sat down on the beach. "They've cleared Richard's place and said we can go and collect your things."

"Oh" Was the only response that Summer could muster, she was suddenly hit with the wave of emotion that she had been putting off all morning.

Brax studied his little sister carefully, he knew that it was only a matter of time before she broke and wept for the loss of her guardian. He had no idea what she was going through, he'd never lost a guardian, something he supposed Richard was, he'd never been removed from his family and then thrust back into it when they were now strangers. But Brax did know about loss as he remembered Charlie, she would have known what to do in this situation. Maybe Ruby would be able to help Summer but would it all still be too raw for her? With that in mind, Brax reminded himself that he and his brothers were all Summer had at the moment and he needed to be there for her.

"I'm here for you, you know that right?" Brax said nudging Summer on the shoulder as they both stared out into the ocean waves. "They said that we can go get the stuff whenever but they'd prefer us to go in the next few days if not today. They said something about the landlord wanting to put it back up for rent or something."

"We were behind on the rent." Summer replied solemnly, "We were getting kicked out at the end of the week."

Brax then began to wonder what Summer's life had actually been like living at Richard's, it certainly wasn't starting to sound how he had hoped. He had always hoped that she would be at a good school, straight A's, with a loving guardian and no money worries or alcoholics to contend with. It was now starting to sound like Richard had been fobbing him off all these years.

"We don't have to go today." Brax said slowly but Summer stood up and shook her head.

"Might as well get it over with." She said pulling her keys out of her pocket and waving them to Brax. "No time like the present and all that."

Brax stood up and patted his sister on the back before leading her to his Ute and setting off for Begali Cove, just outside Mangrove River.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The drive to Richard's house was done in an uncomfortable silence. Brax tried desperately to break the silence but Summer wouldn't engage in conversation, instead she just stared out of the open car window waving her hand in the light breeze.

It wasn't long until they reached the two bed bungalow. There were bits of broken police type littering the front garden and the house itself looked like it was falling apart; it hadn't looked like that when Brax was last here. As soon as the car stopped, Summer jumped straight out and unlocked the front door before quickly heading inside. Unsure if he should follow, Brax slowly got out of the Ute and followed his sister.

All the curtains were drawn casting the tiny bungalow into darkness, the place smelt strongly of damp and mould causing the wallpaper to come away from the walls. Brax moved into the kitchen where he saw the noose still hanging from the curtain pole, he looked towards the radiator where he saw a bundle of rope; the place where Summer must have been tied. He shook his head and exited the room in search of his sister.

Summer was busy running around her room throwing things into a suitcase, she was thankful that she didn't own much, which made light work of packing. She paused for a moment, aware that Brax was standing in her doorway watching, she shuddered slightly and continued packing as she pulled a suitcase out from under her bed.

"Do you want help?" Brax asked

"No I can do it." Summer muttered back, "Can you just wait in the lounge or something? Take anything you want, Richard isn't going to be needing it."

Brax sighed as he watched his sisters barriers go up again, this was exactly what he hadn't wanted to happen maybe it would have been better if he'd let Heath take her instead? Brax entered the living room and gazed at the photos on the mantel piece, there were hardly any of Summer. He paused for a second, whenever he and Heath visited he remembered feeling jealous of the photos of Summer and Richard littering the living room looking so happy. Where had all the photographs gone?

Opening a draw in the sideboard, he found his answer. They were all hidden away from view and a few even had the eyes stabbed out and scribbled over; what had gone on here? "Are you ready?" Came a voice from the corner and Brax spun around to see Summer stood with two suitcases and a rucksack at her feet.

"Is that all you're taking?" He asked shutting the draw.

"It's all I've got." Summer replied simply before heading out of the door and back to the Ute. She carelessly threw the suitcases into the boot and returned to her seat in the front cab as her brother sat in the drivers seat.

"You sure there's nothing else you want?" Brax asked concerned by the callousness his sister was now showing.

"There's nothing there of any value." Summer replied, "Can we just go please?" She pleaded as a neighbour came running out to meet them.

"If you're sure." Brax said pulling away and ignoring the busy-body neighbour who was trying to get Summer's attention.

"Thanks for the lift." Summer said as she hopped out of the Ute at Saxon Avenue and grabbed her bags. "I'll go and put these in my room."

"Hi Summer." Casey said as he walked out of the house with his surf board. Met with no response he turned to Brax, "She ok?"

"We've been to pick up her stuff from Richard's house." Brax said folding his arms and watching his sister walk towards the house. "That place had some seriously bad karma Case, I didn't like being there one bit."

"What do you mean?" Casey asked dumbly.

Brax sighed at Casey's naivety, "I mean there's something she's not telling us about her life with Richard."

"Ah" Casey replied realising his stupidity, "I'll leave you to it." He said patting Brax on the back as he headed to the beach feeling sheepish.

Brax walked into the house and slumped down onto the sofa at a loss as to what to do. "What's up with you?" Asked Heath as he walked through the door.

"Nothing much, just worried about Summer." Brax whispered, unsure as to where Summer was currently.

"Why?" Heath looked confused. "Pup was fine when she left Angelo's, what did you do?"

"Nothing! Well, I took her to collect her things from Richard's" Brax started, ignoring Heath's sighs "Look, the whole house had a bad vibe about it Heath. Something bad went on there…"

"Yeah Richard topped himself and the sick guy made our baby sister watch!" Heath exclaimed.

"No Heath, I mean something else. There's something she's not telling us about when she lived with him. Seriously Heath, I didn't like being in there." Brax was concerned and Heath knew it, which worried him.

The more he thought about it, the more Brax seemed to be right. Summer had been with them less than 24 hours, so naturally hadn't had time to tell them about her life, but he had to admit that whenever Richard was mentioned she seemed to sudden and avert her gaze.

"Hey pup!" Heath chirped when he saw Summer enter the living room.

"Hey" Summer smiled at him which confused Brax somewhat. "How was work?"

"Good, I was thinking we could eat out at the restaurant for dinner. What do you say?" Heath asked following his sister into the kitchen.

"Yeah sure." Summer responded and Heath returned to the lounge to a confused looking Brax, how could things now be so different just because Heath was here? Without another word, Summer retreated back to her room and her unpacking.

Once Brax was sure she was in her room he turned to Heath. "Now that's just weird, her mood completely changed when you got home. Ask Casey, he'll tell you."

"He did, I bumped into him on the way here." Heath said, "I honestly don't know why she is different with me." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Keep an eye on it will you?" Brax asked concerned, "If she's got different fronts with different people then she must be hiding something."

Heath simply nodded before heading off to have a shower and get changed, leaving Brax to think things through.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Braxton four sat in a booth at Angelo's with the three brothers chatting about nothing in particular, whilst their sister just watched and took everything in. The boys scrubbed up pretty well when they had to with all three of them wearing jeans and a tucked in smart shirt and their sister wore a striped skater dress and leggings with a studded belt around her waist. Looking at the quad, there was no denying that these four were siblings but it still didn't stop the masses from gossiping.

Summer quickly spotted Marilyn and Irene from the diner sat at the bar gossiping and pointing at the table. She shied away from the stares pointed in her direction and tried to shrink down into the booth, noticing this Heath asked what was up. But before Summer could answer Irene stood up and approached the table.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Heath Braxton." Irene towered over the seated Braxton, "Introducing her to your brothers and flaunting her right under Bianca's nose."

"What did I tell you?" Heath laughed and nudged Summer playfully.

"Well ,what do you have to say for yourself?!" Irene ranted with Marilyn fast approaching behind her, not wanting to miss the gossip.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" Brax asked calmly, thoroughly confused by the confrontation.

"Your brother here is flaunting this new woman in plain sight of the entire town, what will Bianca say?" Irene raised her hands flustered by the revelation causing Brax and Casey to join a laughing Heath.

"Irene, this is our little sister Summer." Casey said as he was the only one to contain his laughter.

"What?" Irene was speechless as she looked to Marilyn for an explanation.

"I think in future Irene, you shouldn't rely on gossip." Heath said coolly "and before you ask, yes Bianca knows and has met Summer." With that Irene and Marilyn left, Irene berating Marilyn for gossiping as they went.

"So that's what you meant by trouble?" Brax raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"Sorry Brax." Summer muttered sheepishly.

"Hey, I'm not mad at you sweetheart" Brax said, slightly stunned by her response. "It's about time those two gossips got what was coming to them anyway!"

Luckily, the main course pizzas arrived at that moment which diffused the situation somewhat. Brax watched Summer occasionally as the small girl pushed food around her plate in a nervous manner. He sighed and continued to eat his food, grateful that Heath wasn't cooking. The food came and went and once again the four of them found themselves without conversation, this was going to be hard.

"Pudding anyone? Sum?" Casey asked smiling and cracking his knuckles in an attempt to be macho.

"I don't know…" Summer said quietly, "I can't afford any more than the main course really."

"Pup" Heath scolded playfully, "Why would we expect our baby sister to pay her own way when she is still at school?" But Summer couldn't really answer and just turned a dark shade of pink as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"How about sharing an apple pie with me?" Brax asked hoping that his memory served him right and he was instantly rewarded with a smile from his younger sister. "Not an Italian dish but couldn't have mine and my sisters favourite missing from our family restaurant eh?"

Summer chuckled slightly and smiled as Brax continued in a trip down memory lane, "You loved apples as a child, you used to gnaw on them all day from the moment you started to feed yourself. Breakfast consisted of apples, lunch apples and even dinner was an apple that was all you ever wanted!" Heath began to laugh along with Brax at the memory of Summer as a toddle sat in the middle of the kitchen floor with a piece of apple clasped in her mouth as she nibbled on it with pure content.

"Ok then." Summer smiled as Brax went up to the bar to place the pudding orders and also settle the bill. When he returned he ordered the brothers to shuffle around as he slid in next to Summer so that they could share the pudding together.

Brax felt Summer stiffen slightly as he sat down next to her, she was now sandwiched between him and Heath with no easy exit. Brax understood that the young girl was nervous, but he still couldn't quite work her out. She seemed absolutely fine around Heath but when alone with Brax or seeing Casey, it was a completely different story. Her nervousness wasn't solely accountable to the new situation, surely? No, Brax was convinced that she was hiding something and it was eating her up inside.

The desert soon arrived and Heath and Casey eagerly dived in as if they hadn't eaten the two previous courses at all. Meanwhile, Brax carefully coaxed Summer to try the apple pie in the simple hope that a bit more of a bond would be shared between the two of them. Maybe Summer was angry with Brax for sending her away from her family? Maybe she was upset that he didn't visit her as often? So many questions were circling in his head that he thought it would explode.

He knew that Heath would be working all day tomorrow and Casey would be at school, so maybe that would be a time for Brax to speak to Summer one on one. He toyed with the idea of keeping her outside of school until he got to the bottom of her nervousness but then remembered how much Casey had flourished at Summer Bay High School. Perhaps if she got back into education, she would come out of her shell a bit more and find a confidant in one of them; hopefully him.

Brax couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Heath and Summer's bond and he also wondered how Casey perceived it. Luckily Casey had a bond with Brax so he wasn't going to be left out, yet as the forced head of the Braxton family, Brax felt hurt that his little sister didn't feel so comfortable around him. All in good time Brax had to tell himself, again it was times like this where he missed Charlie's levelheadedness. What would she do in this situation? Would she let Summer come to her or would she gently press the issue? He sighed as he looked up to see Heath keeping a watchful eye on their sister, for now he should just let her settle down and maybe then she would talk to him.


End file.
